1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for scene recognition, and, more particularly to methods and systems for scene recognition that can recognize a backlight scene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices, such as handheld devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a handheld device may have telecommunications capabilities, e-mail message capabilities, an advanced address book management system, a media playback system, and various other functions. Due to increased convenience and functions of the devices, these devices have become necessities of life.
A handheld device may provide image capturing (picture-taking) capabilities operating like a digital camera, and picture takers can use the image capturing (picture-taking) capabilities of the device to take images and/or videos. Due to the convenient function, taking pictures with handheld device has become a very common behavior.
Generally, in the picture-taking devices, the type of scenes can be preset in the devices, and users can manually select one the preset scene, and load the corresponding parameters, pertaining to that scene, to boost visual quality. Currently, a function called scene recognition is commonly provided in the picture-taking devices, and the picture-taking process can be performed based on the recognition scene.
A backlight situation is always become disturbances for uses when taking pictures. Conventionally, in backlight scene detection method, a histogram is generally used to recognize the backlight scene. However, conventional methods have high failure rate in detection if the scene includes black or white objects.